warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Spottedleaf's second chance!
WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST HOPE, SPOILERS COMING YOUR WAY!! PROLOUGE Squirrelflight looked brightly at her kits, one a tortoiseshell with amber eyes, one a flame red with blue eyes and one a dark tabby with amber eyes as well. She had given up her deputyship for this- these adorable bundles of fur. Bramblestar had visited a bit earlier, as well as Sandstorm. Sandstorm wouldn't stop speaking about how proud she was, while Bramblestar was too excited to speak, he just looked affectionately at her and the kits. "Blazekit, Pinekit, and Spottedkit", Squirrelflight whispered under her breath. Her head jolted up, those are perfect names! ''Rustling came from the brambles in front of the nursery. When Squirrelflight sniffed the air, her eyes grew wide. ''Shadowclan! ''Bramblestar came out of his den to jump at the surprise visitors. "Why are YOU here", he snarled, as much as he wanted to see his sister's kit, he didn't show it. Brightheart, who was also in the nursery hushed and pushed her kits closer. Doing the same, Squirrelflight realized one kit that had wandered out. ''Spottedkit! No! ''Squirrelflight leaned over to Brightheart, " Keep my kits safe, I need to go catch one." Brightheart looked with her one undamaged eye at Squirrelflight and then looked around to see Spottedkit's tail dissapearing, she nodded in concern. Squirrelflight dashed after Spottedkit, only to see that she was no where in sight. ''Spottedkit! Spottedkit, where are you?! Spottedkit! Starclan help me! ''A battle had raged, with reinforcements coming from the brambles for Shadowclan. No cat had even lunged at her and that made her feel that Starclan's warriors were guarding her manually. A blur of faint ginger caught her eye. ''Firestar! Starclan really is trying to keep me safe! ''Another blur, one that was unfamiliar stared witha deep amber gaze that slied through my heart. ''That looks like my kit! ''Is it my kit? No, she can't be dead and that looks nothing like a Starclan warrior. A sudden cat fell into my mind, Firestar looked puzzled too. ''It's impossible, she faded from Starclan! ''The cat faded once more and I looked for my kit. Just as I saw her, a dark Shadowclan warrior lunged for her and whisked away to camp, the kit in his jaws. "NO!" I screeched very loudly. All the fighting cats turned to me, clearly puzzled. Bramblestar continued fighting while the othes were distracted and sent five warrior off with deep wounds. The battle reged up again, warriors now attacking her and Firestar, I reconized Blackstar, who lunged at Firestar, while Firestar ripped out his fur, but Blackstar wouldn't back down. "I won't lose to a dead kittypet and his daughter", he yowled. Firestar looked rageful, even in a starry pelt. Firestar attacked and bit down into Blackstar's throat. "That'll teach you a kittypet has some power after all", Firestar spat. Blackstar, lay there, unmoving. I gasped with horror, "you killed him, his last life,as a Starclan warrior!" Firestar turned on me, his once starry pelt twisting into a darkened one, his pelt changing from ginger to grey and black. "You're so gullible, you nasty kittypet! I am not Firestar, I hate him with all my life! You thought I died back there, eh, Squirrelflight? Well you were wrong, I won't back down until every cat I hate is destroyed, Blackstar included. And now, for Tigerstar, I will kill you and Firestar's soul," he spat and snarled. Rowanclaw, who was also in the band of raiding cats meowed loudly, "The time has come to choose a new deputy. I say this in the presence of Blackstar so he can be there to approve my choice. Tigerheart, you shall be thenew deputy of Shadowclan. Now, Bramblestar, I am sorry for attacking, it was Blackstar's choice. I will give you time to recover and only attack when I am provoked". Bramblestar dipped his head to the new Shadowclan leader. Rowanstar, who used to be Rowanclaw, was never noble and kind like that, a new voice shook in my mind, it was BLACKSTAR'S choice. Could this ferocious leader have poisoned the minds of his clanmates? I slashed at the warrior as he left mewing darkly, "Mark my words, Squirrelflight, you might want to learn my name and hiver with fear at the sound of it. I am DARKSTRIPE." Shivers grew down my spine. ''Will I ever be safe, now that I'm being hunted by a dark warrior who was claimed to be faded but he was actually just faking? "Bramblestar", I mewed in distress when Shadowclan left. "Squirrelflight, you shouldn't have been out here, if you were to die, who would care for your kits?" Bramblestar sounded concerned. "I can take care of myself, Bramblestar. But I was chasing my kit that wandered off. S-s-she was taken by a Shadowclan warrior, I was too late." Bramblestar's amber eyes grew wide with sympathy,"Squirrelflight it's not your fault, we'll go there tomorrow and ask foor the kit back, they said they wouldn't attack unless provoked." Finally filled with reassurance, I went back to the nusery. "Wait, did you think of names?" Bramblestar mewed after me. "Yeah, Blazekit, Pinekit and Spottedkit." I called back.